This invention is directed to a simple device for aiding persons on weight reduction diets to control their food intake.
A search of the prior art reveals a number of appliances which are intended to assist in the control of food intake. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,442 to Stubbs, and the Brown et al, International Application Publication No. WO 86/01706 both show dental applianes worn in the mouth of the user for inhibiting eating. Stubbs U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,906 is a simpler device also worn in the user's mouth.
A patent of some relevance but not related to diet control is U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,250 which shows adhesive tape structure that could be adapted to my invention.
Unlike the known prior art devices, my invention uses a simple arrangement of two plastic strips adhered, respectively to the upper and lower lips of the user, and interconnected by food intake inhibiting elastic lines. In essence, my invention simulates the idea of sewing the user's lips together, but it does so in a manner which permits speech plus limited food and liquid intake, and is removable by the user at the user's will. Since the device is easily removable and disposable, the dieter is aid more in an emotional manner than by physical restraint, by providing a reminder of the dieter's own goals.